Smile, You're Adopted
by Bella's Bff
Summary: Bella and her two siblings are adopted by her rich aunt and are forced to move to Forks, where she meets Edward. She and Edward begin to like eachother, but their single parents decide to get married! Their nonexistant relationship becomes complicated...
1. Adoption and a Pruis!

**Disclaimer/Bella's Bff**: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight/Twilight's Characters, not my plot, either. Bailey An let me repost and continue her story! **SHE'S AWESOME!!**

* * *

**Bailey An's Stuff:**

**FYI: Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie are all siblings and are the children of Charlie and Renee Swan and they live in Phoenix, Arizona. Esme Hale is Renee's very rich sister who lives in Forks, Washington. Charlie and Renee are very poor and can't take care of Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie anymore, so Esme is adopting them. Carlisle Cullen --who is chief of medicine in Forks, Washington-- was previously married to Wanda Cullen, who died 8 years ago in a plane crash. Carlisle is now a single parent raising three teenagers: Edward, Alice, and Emmett. (All human)**

**Bella's point of view:**

My body shook as my mother signed, and then my father on the adoption papers. I watched with shocked eyes as the social worker nodded and handed the paper to Aunt Esme. How could they? I knew that my parents couldn't keep paying for all the food, but Rosalie and I told them about our new jobs and Jasper already had one, so we could have paid for our food and our tuition. I didn't dislike Aunt Esme, I actually loved her a lot, but I did not want to leave my parents and move all the way to… Forks, Washington, the rainiest place on Earth.

"Okay, you are done. Ms. Hale, the children are all yours now," the social worker muttered, breaking the hard silence.

Aunt Esme smiled and turned to me, Jasper, and Rosalie. "Are you all packed and ready to go? Did you say goodbye to all of your friends?" she asked motherly.

She always cared so much for us and she made it so hard to be furious at her for agreeing to adopt me and my siblings. It was our parents' idea, but she agreed to it-- she was already beginning to worry about us. I suppose there really was no avoiding it, and at least we had such a kind Aunt to live with; I'll always be thankful for that.

I sighed and forced a small smile to play on my lips. "Yes, Aunt Esme, we are ready," I almost snapped.

She didn't look taken aback. She just continued with her sweet, warm smile as she nodded and stood up. "Do you need help with your bags?" Her kind nature, again.

I looked to Jasper and Rosalie, who gave me an 'I can handle it' look. I shifted my eyes back to Esme and shook my head. She nodded, but helped anyway. She was just that way, always helping, worrying, and caring-- no wonder the social worker agreed so quickly. No wonder my parents had asked her. She was rich, too, so we wouldn't really need the jobs we were leaving behind, but I still insisted that once we arrive at Forks, I'll get a job. She was hesitant to agree, but I persuaded her.

I climbed into the back seat of the car as Rosalie took the passenger set and Jasper took the seat next to me. Esme, of course, was driving. It was a short drive to the airport, but it seemed to be an eternity as I sat there thinking about the family and friends I left and the small town that awaited me. I wanted out, but it would be hard for everyone. I knew that this was best, but it seemed too… horrible. I could only hope that it would get better.

The plane was more relaxing for I was able to get some sleep in the First Class section (Esme forced me into it). This time, though, Rosalie sat next to me and she was more comforting as she tried to console me as she watched some television. She and Jasper took it all so lightly-- or at least they hid their inner feelings, which they normally didn't. It was probable, though. Seeing them upset would have made it much harder than it was. I loved my older siblings and would never trade them.

Rosalie and Jasper were twins, Jasper being the oldest. They both had blond hair and were absolutely gorgeous. I used to envy Rosalie when I was a bit younger, but then she started doing my hair and make-up and made me feel much better about myself. Rosalie was vain, though, but she was still a caring sister. Jasper… Words are hard to describe my beloved brother. He was the more sensitive one. Jasper was the kind of guy you wouldn't be surprised to find that he wrote poetry (which he did not). He, of course, was gorgeous, too.

I felt Rosalie's slowed breathing next to me and I turned my head to find her asleep. I sighed and glanced at Jasper across the isle. He sleeping, too. And so was Esme, who sat next to him. It wasn't unusual-- I always had trouble sleeping when I had something on my mind. Leaving my home was a big something and could have bothered me for days on end. I groaned at the thought.

I looked at the miniature television above my head and just continued to stare at it, not really paying attention to what was happening on it. I didn't really have much going on in my head, either. My mom used to say I would go into a trance or something of the sort, but Jasper called it 'sleeping with my eyes open'.

I jolted back to reality as I heard Rosalie jump in her seat. I chuckled lightly as I saw her horrific expression. "A nightmare?" I asked teasingly.

She glared playfully at me. "Yes, mind you. They can be quite scary," she added sarcastically.

I smirked. "Rosalie scared?" I gasped.

She let out a dramatic sigh and tried to stifle a smile. "Oh _yes_, Bella! I was _terrified_!" she joked. I started to laugh quietly, but still loudly for Esme shot awake at the sound. When she seemed to realize what it was, she smiled motherly and giggled softly.

Finally, after what seemed like ten days, we arrived in Forks. I stumbled out of the airport carrying all of my bags by myself. I would clumsily trip of the most pathetic things: my feet, a penny, a yo-yo, and the carpet. My balance was dangerous, not just to me, but to everyone around me. It would seem I had two left feet. Two very unbalanced left feet.

When I finally succeeded in my quest to get outside alive, I was bewildered by what awaited us-- a new shiny, red Toyota Prius. There was a pink bow on it and a giant card on the front hood. I immediately dropped my bags and rushed to admire it. Esme followed slowly behind me, a huge smile embroidered on her face.

"Do you like it?" she asked timidly after a few moments of my gaping.

I swiftly turned to her, shocked. "This is mine?" I bombarded.

She nodded and I enveloped her into a tight hug, tears falling from my face. I planned on buying myself a car with the money that I earned from the job I planned to get, but I didn't really plan on getting such a nice one. I then felt guilty. She took us in, she got us First Class seats, and she bought me a car. And I, I did nothing. I just hugged her (and cried tears of joy). I owed her so much.

"Thank you!" I muffled through sobs. Esme tightened her grip on me and then let go, a grin never leaving her heart-shaped face. She was quite pretty now that I think about it. She was slender, yet had a bit of roundness in her shape. She had long, beautiful caramel-colored hair cascading down a little past her shoulders. She looked like any mother would, only with a better figure.

Rosalie came up from behind her and observed the vehicle. She circled it several times until she came the short-mind conclusion, "It's small." Rosalie was a car expert and surprised me every time with her knowledge. That's the very bright side-- Esme would never have to send a car off to Port Angeles for an over-priced, greasy garage.

Esme rolled her eyes. "Yes, dear, it is small. I knew Bella would never accept anything more expensive." She was right. I would never allow her to buy me anything bigger, because, in most cases, they are more expensive (although I'm sure this Prius was expensive).

Jasper peered from my side to get a better look at it. He scrutinized it as well, but was less harsh. "I would expected you to get her a blue one…" he trailed off with a shrug. That made since, even if it was a little rude. Blue was my favorite color and I'd been told many times that it was a perfect compliment to me, just as red was to Rosalie and purple to Jasper.

Esme's expression became confused as she asked me, "Do you prefer blue? It's fine if you do-- I can trade it for a different color."

I stiffened and vigorously shook my head. "No, no! There's no need to go through all that trouble! Red is a wonderful color!" I stated. Red was a wonderful color, just not the best on me, but I didn't mind. I wouldn't care if it was puke-green!

Esme's smiled returned and glanced at Jasper and Rosalie. "I'm sorry I didn't buy you two cars, I just thought since Bella insisted on a job, she would need to drive there."

Rosalie and Jasper shrugged and smiled. "It's fine; we don't need cars anyway," Jasper answered kindly. Even though Jasper said some stupid things, he was still polite.

Esme nodded and turned her attention back on me. Her face was full of warmth and love. "We best be heading to my house! Bella, I want you to drive your new present, okay? Just follow behind me-- I own the silver Porsche," she said gleefully. You could tell by her expression that she loved her Porsche and would take any chance to show it off. She seemed like a teenager sometimes, and I guess, just like in Phoenix, I would be the 'adult', but at least something wouldn't change.

I nodded and Esme tossed me a key and walked off to her car, Jasper and Rosalie following close behind.. I sighed and picked up my bags and walked excitedly to my new car. I fumbled with the key a bit before I finally able to open the door and shove my bags in; it took effort. I then filed my body onto the leather seat and sighed in contentment. I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment when I heard a sudden honk from a silver Porsche. I jumped and banged my head on the roof of the car.

I snapped back to reality and stuck the key into ignition and turned the car to life. The purr of the engine wasn't booming and distracting, instead it was quiet and, actually, soothing. I smiled at the great choice of car and watched as the Porsche began to head off. I followed soon behind.

It took a while until we finally passed the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks'. As soon as we drove into the small town, all the previously showy cars depleted and we were driving amongst 'scrap metal'. I chuckled at all the old models and bad paint jobs. That just meant that Rosalie, Jasper, and I were all going to make a 'grand entrance' at school tomorrow.

School. Another thing that added on to the list of change. School was going to be so different for my friends weren't going to be there. I would really miss them, but I wasn't really close to them like Rosalie was to hers and Jasper to his. They had best friends, I just had friends. I had refused to get so close to another after what happened to one of my friends, the one I had grown to love.

I sighed, but brightened as I saw we were in Esme's driveway. She paused in front of the entrance to the long, metal gate surrounding a large Victorian house. A man sat in a box next to the entrance and opened the gates for us. We drove onto the long driveway and parked in the severed garage. I got out excitedly to get a better look at the house.

When we were younger, we never visited our aunt. She was too far away and was busy with her job a lot of the time. But now, after Esme won the lottery and invest all of it in the stock market and business schemes, she quit her job. She now had people working for her in her new bakery stores, 'Washington Delights'. It was now one of the most popular bakeries in the country (go figure, huh?).

Esme strutted up to me with a enormous grin on her face. "Welcome to your new home," she whispered to me, Jasper, and Rosalie.

Our new home…


	2. I Hate Volvos

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight/Twilight's Characters, Bailey An owns the plot.

* * *

**

BAILEY AN OWNS PLOT AND FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS! I DIDN'T WRITE THIS!!

Bailey An's Stuff:

FYI:

Bella, Alice, and Edward are 17. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are 18. Esme is 29. Carlisle is 35 (Edward, Alice, and Emmett were adopted). Charlie and Renee are both 42.

And yes, the pairings stay the same. (Remember: All human)

**Bella's point of view:**

The roar of the alarm clock jolted me awake. At first, I wondered where I was, but then I remembered everything that had happened and I had to stifle tears. I had to be strong like Rosalie was. I couldn't show weakness, especially since it would crush Esme's heart and I couldn't do that after everything she had done for me. I brightened at the thought of my Prius. My beautiful, small Prius.

I sat up and stretched, gazing around the room as well. It was the basic Victorian house room, but it was huge and held so many bookshelves. Esme must have known about my hobby.

I stood and stumbled the long way to my closet to pick out my school clothes. I decided to wear a basic blue t-shirt and plain-old blue jeans. The average school outfit.

§¨©ª

Rosalie, of course, took her precious time to get ready. I just about drove off when she came running out to the car with an apologetic look. I looked over her outfit and gasped. She was wearing a mid-length red dress. Why would someone where that to school?

"Rose, why are you wearing that to school?" I asked as she climbed into the passenger's seat. I sighed as she rolled her eyes and drove out of the parking lot, almost hitting the gate. I jerked to a stop, causing us all to lurch forward in our seats. Jasper shook his head with a small smile on his face.

I pulled out onto the road, trying hard to remember the directions to the school. I finally relaxed when the roads started to make sense. I reached my hand to turn on some music when I saw a car tail-gating me. I looked into my rear-view mirror and saw an irritated teenager glaring at me. He honked his horn and I huffed. If I went any faster, I would be going too fast for the speed limit, and I did not want that to happen.

The car behind me honked again and finally decided to pass me. As it came to my side I noticed that it was a silver Volvo-- how nice-- and inside of it were three teenagers, all them being calm and at perfect ease as one of them sped down the road, way past the speed limit. I started mumbling incoherently as I watched it go off into the distance.

"No good teenagers!" I shouted at them, knowing they couldn't hear me.

Jasper and Rosalie rose into a fit of laughter. I glared at them and then focused my eyes back on the road, my anger brewing. The didn't cease.

"What's so funny?" I demanded harshly.

Jasper finally calmed down enough to speak actual words. "You sound… so old!" he chuckled.

Was that it? I sounded old?

I "hrmpth" and divided my attention from them as they finally stopped their puerile laughter.

I grinned when I saw the sign for the school. I took a closer glance at it and let out a quick snicker. I would have never found it if it weren't for the sign. The 'school' just looked like a bunch of buildings gathered together, not a high school. But it did have a homey look to it instead of the usual prison get-up.

I pulled into the front parking lot, the one for students I had guessed. I got aggravated at the lack of free spaces, though-- we must had gotten there late…

I parked in the closest spot available to the front building, but it was still a walk away. I stepped out of my car (which I was planning on naming, but nothing came to mind, yet) and noticed the silver Volvo next to it. I felt my face go red in anger, but let it go when I saw Rosalie and Jasper walk to the front building. I rushed to their side, smiling like an idiot. I was just happy I got to still spend time with my siblings; that it didn't change, too.

I felt my shoulders slouch and my smile turn into a frown. Why did I have to get depressed so easily? I should have been used to it by then, anyway. Rosalie and Jasper weren't at all upset and there I was: so upset. So there I was, depressed to the extreme walking amongst two happy teenagers, excited for their first day at a new school.

It was a perfect analogy of my appearance when compared to Jasper and Rosalie. I looked so… plain and/or hideous next to them. I guessed I shouldn't be expecting anything at school.

I let out a despondently sigh and continued to walk with my brother and sister. I took a deep breath when we arrived at the door to the front office and opened it. As soon as we stepped inside, you could feel the temperature difference; outside was freezing, but in there, it was warm and cozy.

We walked up with self-confidence to the main desk and Rosalie tapped lightly on the desktop. A small redhead sat on a black rolling chair behind it and looked up, releasing a small, quivering gasp. No doubt it was at my brother and sister's beauty. She gazed over them, but her eyes stopped on me with curiosity. I knew what she was thing, 'What is she doing with those two gorgeous creatures?'. That's what they all think.

I faked a sweet smile at her and spoke clearly so that she would understand me, for she was obviously stunned by my siblings beauty, "We are the Sw-Hales and we need our schedules, please." I could make out the faint giggle of Rosalie beside me.

She quickly shook her head and smiled at me with welcoming eyes. "Yes, of course," she muttered handing each of us our schedule. We were about to walk off when she called us over to her again and handed each of us another sheet of paper. "Get this signed by all of your teachers and then bring back to me at the end of the day. Good luck."

I nodded in acknowledgement and then headed out the door. I looked around and then at my schedule. "I have English," I grumbled. I turned to Rosalie, who had a horrified expression on her face.

Her eyes were wide as she spoke. "I have Gym first! Do you know what that means? By second period I'll be all sweaty and gross!" she complained with a shriek. Her beauty dimmed as her face twisted into a grimace. I couldn't keep my self from laughing slightly.

Jasper, on the other hand, was smiling about his first class. Curiosity got the better the better of me as I snagged his schedule from his unsuspecting hands. A malicious smirk grew on my face as I looked at his first class. Biology.

Jasper had always been a little… bad in Biology. His smarts reigned over in the subject, but so did his devilish side as he would always go for a 'quick start' and a 'big finish'. He was known throughout Phoenix for his great antics. Yes, he always impressed his teachers, but he also always left his mark-- whether it was emotional or physical.

I looked at him and his smirk. "What are you planning?" I asked with sure humor.

He paused for a second to think, his troublesome smile never once leaving him. His turned into a full-force grin as his plan came to mind. For Jasper, it didn't matter what the curriculum had, he was still going to do it. His cerulean eyes gleamed with excitement as he went ahead off to his first class, which wasn't hard to find with the map Esme made for us.

Rosalie still was upset when I turned around. I sighed and left her there as I headed to my first class, as well. At first, I had trouble reading the map, but soon the buildings started being just as she said on the map. I began to follow two students once I was sure they the same class as me. They led me, unknowingly to them, to a warm classroom with unisex raincoats draping along hooks. I silently shrugged out of my coat and reluctantly hung it on the last residing hook.

I felt my pace quicken as I stepped to the teacher who sat behind their desk, completely oblivious of the new student. I stood there for a moment until I finally coughed, which startled him. I felt my face flushed as I handed him my slip and just gawked at me. It took him a few minutes until he finally signed the slip and sent me to the only desk available.

I stumbled over backpacks and books until I finally reached my destination. With a quick huff, I set my books down, along with me messenger bag, on my desk. I carefully sat so not to trip and embarrass myself with a concussion. When I had completely sat down, I noticed all the pairs of eyes on me and how much I must have been blushing.

All of them kept quiet, but kept staring like I was an alien or something of the sort. I looked at my skin with a twinge of regret; I was pale like the rest of them, which is weird for a person who lived most of their life in Phoenix. My hair wasn't an odd color either, it was just ordinary brown. My face was plain with high cheekbones and lips too full for my pointed jaw line, so it couldn't be looks.

On most occasions, the students just stare for a minute and then get on with their dreadfully boring lives, but they kept watching me, and watching me, and watching me. And none of them speaking. It was immensely annoying-- not being able to know what they were thinking of me. But, by their stares and silence, I formed a hypothesis: they hated, and would never welcome, a new comer. How repugnant.

I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder and jumped. I peered over to the side and noticed a guy with greasy hair and a poor complexion, but at least he tried to get my attention. I turned my head completely around and saw a huge grin on his face. Maybe they weren't all repugnant.

"Hey, I'm Eric. Your Isabella, the girl Ms. Hale adopted, right?" he asked kindheartedly. He extended a dirty hand for me to shake.

I smiled feebly. "Bella," I corrected and reluctantly shook the hand. "Yeah, Ms. Hale is my aunt. She adopted me and my two siblings: Rosalie and Jasper."

He hastily pulled back his hand and faced back to the front of the room. I grimaced, but replaced it with understanding as I saw the teacher strolling our isle. He looked me in the eye with a leery expression pinned on his face. I forced a smile on my face only to get his reaction to be his eyes rolling and going off to scrutinize another isle. I let out a quiet moan and looked down to the worksheet passed out formerly.

My other classes that led up to lunch were uneventful, except for the fact that people finally started to socialize with me. One in particular, who's name I didn't recall, kept talking to me like we'd been best friends for years. She, other than Eric, engaged me into an actual conversation. The rest of the people who spoke to me, though, just said hello and asked me I liked Forks so far-- which I would lie and say I loved it.

The girl, who reminded me again that her name was Jessica, insisted me to sit with her. I tried, several times, to decline, but she kept persuading me. It was an act of kindness, so I finally agreed.

When we got into the lunch line, Rosalie and Jasper joined us. Jasper's navy were filled with humor and it would be hard to notice if you were as used to his lifeless ones as me. I smiled wickedly as he approached us, causing Rosalie to chortle.

"So," I began casually, "how was your first class?" The question was directed at Jasper, and he took quick notice, as did Rosalie.

His smile turned swiftly into a impish smirk as he answered, observing mine and Jessica's reaction, "The teacher banned me from all the chemicals known to man, but still gave me an 'A'." His eyes were bright with his memory as he relived it. I felt a twinge of regret that I wasn't there to see, but maybe it was for my own safety.

I chuckled at that, resulting at me receiving peculiar glances from nearby people.

When we had finally gotten our food, Jessica led us to a table filled with several of her friends. They each nodded as she sweetly introduced them, but I knew I would never remember their names. I smiled once my introduction came. Rosalie waved her hand and Jasper dipped his head politely. Jessica cheerfully start us on a conversation about Phoenix. Rosalie became entranced in it as me and Jasper just listened to her babble.

That's when I saw them.

Three of the most gorgeous people sat together in a secluded group at the table in the next column, two tables up. Two males and one female. All different, yet all the same with their stunning beauty, pale skin, and dull expressions. One of the males were frighteningly brawny with curly black hair and light chocolate eyes. The other male was much less bulky, but still had some muscle and had messy, yet remarkably clean, bronze hair and spectacular emerald eyes. The lone female, she showing no interest in the two attracting males before her, had short, spiky hair, a pixie like build and face, and sweet blue eyes.

They all sat there, barely eating the hazardous school lunch that laid in front of them. I gaped at them, my eyes not leaving the one with bronze hair. Jasper eventually took notice of my distraction and followed my gaze, but his eyes, instead, paused on the pixie-like girl.

"Wh-who are they?" I asked, not to anyone in particular. Rosalie ceased her chattering to see who we meant, but it was obvious when she finally turned her head. She looked over them all, but immediately stopped on the brawny guy. Her mouth slightly opened into a small gawk, but she closed it hastily when Jessica giggled.

"Those are the Cullens. The big one is Emmett, the leaner one is Edward," she said his name dreamily, " and the girl is Alice." She gazed at Edward with longing eyes and let out a long sigh. I coughed to bring back her attention. She jumped slightly and focused back on me. "Sadly, none of them date. I guess they prefer solitude…" she trailed off.

I stared at the three teenagers, my curiosity fuming. They must had enjoyed their seclusion for they didn't look at anyone besides each other and never sat near another person despite their family member. But, why? Their beauty could open so many doors for them, and it was obvious by their clothing that they were rich (they wore obvious designer outfits).

"Their dad works at the hospital. He's the chief of medicine, can you believe it? He's only thirty-five!" Jessica continued. That caught all of our attentions and we stared with incredulous expressions. She chortled. "They are adopted. Dr. Cullen, his first name is Carlisle, was previously married to this lady and she couldn't have kids, so they adopted. But, unfortunately, she died eight years ago in a plane crash… Dr. Cullen was crushed!"

Poor Dr. Cullen. If he didn't leave her when he found out that she couldn't have kids, he must have really loved her. And when they finally adopted, she died. Why must the good die young?

§¨©ª

I had Biology next, but due to some certain incidences-- Jasper…-- we had to have class in the cafeteria, so I didn't have to worry about being late. I stayed where I was after Jessica and the rest left for their other classes, but another guy was sitting next to me, trying to get my attention. I turned my head to some extent to see a guy with a boyish face, blue eyes, and blonde hair in small, almost normal, spikes. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face and a anomalous look in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton," he whispered, trying to sound alluring. He extended a firm hand to me and I reluctantly shook it.

I was about to reply with my name, when I saw out of the corner of my eye, Edward Cullen. He was looking at me with an inquiring expression. I turned my head entirely to stare at him. He had a small smirk on his face and I returned it with a fragile smile. His face hardened and he turned abruptly turned his head away. I gasped at his rudeness, but turned my attention back on Mike.

"I'm Bella Swan," I muttered. My face was obviously harsh and held a scowl. Mike sighed angrily as he glared at Edward.

"Cullen," he spat. Edward's head shot back to Mike with a glower present.

He pushed himself from where he resided and strutted over to Mike with a sour looked. He plopped himself down next to me and grabbed my hand with rude force and used his other hand to force me to face him. His face moved closer and closer and I felt myself start hyperventilating as his lips were less the an inch apart. Unexpectedly, he stopped and turned to Mike who was bright red with ferocity. Edward chuckled and pulled back and attempted to get up.

Swiftly, I grabbed his head, forcing him to look at me. His expression was crude and surprised, but he allowed it. Then, with full force, I punched him square in the nose. He flew backwards onto the grimy floor, blood oozing from his nose. People surrounded him with stunned expressions as they asked him if he was okay.

I smirked and walked up to him tensely. He glared up at me and I chuckled quietly to myself. "Oops, sorry," I hissed.

He deserved it, no doubt, but the horrified look in his eye told me something was inwardly wrong. Had no girl ever done before? Did they just let him get away with it? Even if he looked like a god, I would never tolerate that sort of behavior. Hopefully that wasn't his normal demeanor.

That's when I remembered his face. He was the one driving the Volvo on the way to school. How coincidental. I had a dislike for the driver and a dislike for Edward (or now anyways) and they turn out to be the same person.

I had then formed an adequate opinion.

I hate Volvos.


	3. The Cullens

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the plot. Not the first four chapters. Not Twilight, or its Characters. But I do own the permission by Bailey An to repost and continue.

* * *

Bailey An's Stuff:

FYI:

Bella's hand did not break in the punch, but Edward's nose did. Carlisle had to come to school to see Edward's nose.

**Bella's point of view:**

I couldn't refrain from laughing entirely. I had a few giggles here and a small chuckle there, but I made sure that Dr. Cullen couldn't hear me as he checked up on Edward's nose. Edward's face was perverse with pain, but he did not make a sole sound, so I wasn't able to take absolute pride in myself for the punch. But the guys in the cafeteria would try to make up for that by incessantly congratulating me. The girls, conversely, shot me death-glares and began to murmur things, but I didn't let it get to me like it would Rose.

Dr. Cullen sighed and eventually declared, "Edward, your nose is broken." Edward's face contorted with fury as he glowered at me, causing his nose to instigate him pain. He didn't whimper a sound. Dr. Cullen stood up and reached for his first aid kit and started putting a bandage on Edward's nose. "So," he began his question lightly, "how did this happen?"

Edward sighed and winced as his adoptive father's hands labored on his nose. "Miss Swan did it, sir," he answered resentfully with a soft velvet voice. I was dazed instantly at the sound of it, but quickly snapped back to reality. His emerald eyes held a look of disgust in them as he once again looked me over.

Dr. Cullen looked down at Edward curiously. "Miss Swan?" Edward nodded and gestured towards me. Dr. Cullen turned around and chuckled, walking over to me. He extended a kind hand to me with a sweet smile on his face. "Hello Miss Swan. I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father."

I stared at it warily before I finally shook it with my left hand, since my right hand hurt a little from the punch. "Hello Dr. Cullen, I'm Bella Swan, Esme Hale's niece," I introduced myself. My voice had changed from it's previously sour tone to a benevolently sound.

Dr. Cullen nodded, his blond hair moving with his motion. His jade eyes held vast amusement as he looked me over with non-scrutinizing eyes. He turned back to Edward with an incredulous expression.

"Edward, are you sure Bella was the one to hit you?" he asked. His hands were immaturely laying across his chest as he looked down to Edward.

Edward's eyes narrowed at his father and his mouth sprung open, but I quickly interceded his comment. "Dr. Cullen, are you saying that just because I'm a girl, I can't throw a punch? Dr. Cullen, I'm insulted," I stated teasingly.

Edward let out a quick snicker and turned back to his father who immediately turned to me. He held up his hands in way one would before being arrested. He shook his head as he pleaded in an amazingly calm and collective-- and velvety-- voice, "No, no Miss Swan. I just doubted that a young and polite lady would do such a thing," he paused and looked back to Edward with scolding eyes, " Or have a reason to."

I sighed and looked into his jade eyes. "Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry to inform you of your son's rude behavior, but--"

Edward bolted to my side and cut me off. "Carlisle, she had no reason to, really, but I asked her to. I wanted to prove to Mike Newton that girls are not weak in comparison to boys," he falsely explained.

I scowled and continued from where I was cut off. "_But_," I exaggerated pointedly, "Edward was about to kiss me, just to get Mike Newton jealous. I found it rude and, well, I took matters into my own hands. I know it was a little rash, but he deserved it," sneered the last part at Edward's face.

Dr. Cullen looked… disappointed and oppressed. He kept giving me odd glances, though, as if I was some miracle worker, which I wasn't.

I was sure that Edward probably did that to all the girls that catch Mike's eye.

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat swiftly and looked back to Edward. "I will talked to you at home, understand? Your nose will be fine, don't worry," he said compassionately.

Edward nodded and went back to sitting at a table by himself. He didn't seem like a lonely person, no. His beauty could open so many doors for him, and he was rich, too. It was easy to tell by his clothes and his car. I guessed he just preferred to be alone, secluded. Marooned?

Or maybe he thought he was better than everyone else. That no one could meet his standard-- this was Forks, after all. A poor town with a few wealthy families, such as Esme's and Dr. Cullen's. Still, he did not have a right to shut people out, to think better of himself. It really did not matter whether you had money or beauty, what mattered was your true character, how you see other people. How did Edward see other people?

Dr. Cullen coughed lightly to get my lost attention back. I jolted back to reality and looked back to the doctor. "Miss Hale?" he asked.

"Actually, it's Miss Swan, I've decided to keep my original last name," I answered.

"Oh, I see. Anyway, Miss Swan, I was wondering if you and your family would like to join us for dinner?" He had a warm smile on his face and his eyes were sincere that he'd enjoy our presence. "Ask your aunt and if she agrees, call us and I'll give you directions."

I was taken aback. "Your house?" I repeated to myself. I looked back up to Dr. Cullen. "Uh, okay. I'll, uh, do that," was I muttered.

Dr. Cullen's smiled turned into a grin and he walked off.

The bell rang and my last period was a blur that I do _not_ want to remember-- ugh, P.E.!

¿?

Of course, when I told Esme about our invitation, she was more than enthusiastic to go. We were going there at six and having dinner, mingle, and be back around ten. That was four hours with the Cullens. Esme was elated with it, but I didn't really care much for it. Rosalie worked on her hair, Esme picked out an outfit, and me and Jasper just watched the havoc reek upon them. It was amusing.

After Rose picked out a perfect outfit and fixed her hair, she moved onto me, forcing me into her bathroom for a new "makeover". She did my hair and forced me into an outfit in record time, especially considering my ado. When I looked in the mirror, I jumped back against the wall, I was so surprised with my appearance.

Most people are jealous of Rosalie's beauty, but they should really be jealous of her sheer fashion and hair talent-- that's what I was jealous of.

I grinned enormously and gave her a tight hug. I knew she would hug me back if I wasn't so tight. After she started to gasp for air, I had to let go, but not without a chortle.

I looked again in the mirror. My hair was slightly curly and in a bun, looking so elegant. Rose had placed a few touches of make-up on my face, and, for once, I felt pretty. Eyeliner, of course, lined my eyes deeply black, making them look larger and forcing the mud color of my eyes to stand out. Even with all the powder Rosalie caked onto my face, you could still see my flush. The deep red lipstick made my full lips look even more so larger. The clothes that Rosalie had picked out were spectacular, as well.

A bright, yet deep, blue dress that went barely down to my knees with no sleeves and a v-neck was what Rose had dressed me in.

I looked up at Rosalie and grinned widely at her. "Thank you so much, Rosalie!" I said to her. I looked back to my reflection-- it seemed like I was staring at a completely different person. "But, why did you put so much effort into it? It's just the Cullens!" I hissed the name.

Rosalie chuckled. "I called earlier and asked if it was semi-formal or formal. Alice answered the phone and said formal, and we all know that you would just go in a pair of jeans and a turtleneck. Plus, I really wanted to curl your hair. When we get there, Alice is going to show us her collection of clothes. Do you know what she said? She said that Carlisle has a crush on Esme! Isn't that sweet?" Rosalie continued on with her long speech. I nodded when she needed consent and looked awed when she asked for it. But, all the while, I was dreading the forced interaction between me and Edward. Why'd he have to be a Cullen?

¿?

The drive was short. Esme and Rosalie babbled to each other in the front of the Porsche and Jasper and I didn't speak while we listened to his iPod Esme bought him last Christmas. He stocked it up on songs when he got to his new room where a computer awaited him. He was euphoric at the sight of it-- back home, our parents couldn't afford one. I received a computer, as well, but it wasn't as highly desired as Jasper's.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I knew we were in the Cullens' driveway and Jasper was shaking my shoulder. I was dazed as I stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk of the huge Cullen estate. Rosalie was ecstatic, but hid it well; that is, if you haven't spent your whole life with her. She walked up to me, irritated and wiped away part of lipstick that got smeared by my drooling. Once that was done, she bounded away with Esme to the front door.

After one ring, a small-- no, miniature-- girl opened the door. Her short, black, cropped hair was familiar. Instantly, I knew that it was Alice, Edward's sister. Her blue were bright and her face was truly delighted. She had to have been lonely in Forks-- people must have been so intimidated by her, they never bothered to be her friend. I wasn't normally a person on the look-out for friends-- they normally come to _me_-- but I made my goal to be Alice's friend.

Rosalie extended her hand first. "Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale--"

"What?!" I immediately cut her off. Hale? What the…?!

Rosalie shot me a glare to shut-up. I followed it. "As I was saying, I'm Rosalie Hale and this is my family. We were invited for dinner," she said, as if they needed a reminder.

Alice was about to jump up and down with excitement. "It's great to see you all! Please, come in, come in! Carlisle is in the kitchen attempting an edible dinner, so just make yourselves at home while I make sure he doesn't burn the house down," she articulated.

I giggled a bit at that. It was great to know they had some sense of humor, but I had the feeling that it was partially true. I didn't take Dr. Cullen to be the cooking type.

I looked in awe as we stepped into the tremendous house. It was obvious that several walls were taken down to provide a larger living area. All the walls, the floors: everything was white. It was extraordinary. I felt lessened to be in the house. Plants dangled from the ceiling and decked the walls every few yards. A grand, black couch awaited to be sat on. A large chandelier hung from directly above the old coffee table, casting light into the whole room. A fireplace was near the base of the stairs, shrouded back bookshelves of movies. A large, foreign television was placed against a wall, it's blackness standing out, but adding perfect balance to the room.

Rosalie sat on the couch, observing every inch of the estate. "Isn't it amazing?" she whispered, mainly to herself.

I murmured my agreement, although amazing didn't seem like the right word.

Alice came into the room again, her smile still very extensive and welcoming. "It seems Carlisle's discovered a cookbook, so he should be able to manage himself. Until then, how about we…" she paused as she searched for the correct word.

"Talk?" Jasper suggested.

Alice nodded and sat on a black love-seat. Jasper who was still standing took the spot next to her. Esme sat next to Rosalie, engaging in a conversation that would bore me. I glanced around the room, looking for another seat. I sighed inwardly and decided I'll join in Rose and Esme's conversation… after I have used the bathroom.

I walked over to Alice and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, curious as to who poked her. She smiled when she realized it's me. "Bella, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, uh, where's your bathroom?" I felt awkward asking her such a question, but I really had to go.

"Go upstairs and it's the…" she paused, thinking, "actually, it's on the third floor-- the first door." Her eyes held mischief.

Warily, I followed her instructions. I moved swiftly upstairs to the second floor, but tripped on the last step. Cold, brawny arms wrapped around me as I was close to impacting the floor. I looked up and was meet by a pair of light, chocolate eyes. Emmett Cullen.

"You okay, Isabella?" he inquired. He put me steadily on my feet onto the floor of the second story.

I nodded. "Yes, I think so. Oh, and please call me Bella," I said feebly. I felt so intimated by his muscles and his deep voice.

He laughed thunderously and walked down the stairs. I continued down the halls until I reached the stairs. More carefully, I bounded up. I paused in front of the first door. I knocked once and no sound came back. I opened the door and was shocked with what I saw.

A bedroom.

It was white with a golden carpet and a golden bed with a black, leather couch. This was not the bedroom. I looked it over, agitated with Alice's lie. I stunned when I saw one of the walls-- it was completely covered with hundreds of CD's. I ran over to it, so curious. I paused when I saw a familiar case. I pulled it out and stared at it. Debussy.

I jumped when from the doorway a velvet voice asked in an infuriated voice, "What are you doing in my room?!"


	4. Homesick Dinner Party

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really.

* * *

**

**Bailey An's Stuff:** Uh… No FYI…

FYI:

**Bella's point of view:**

I didn't want to turn around, shrouded with fear that Edward would kill. I could feel the anger emanating off of him.

Wait… why was I so scared of Edward? Like he could do anything. I could easily just tap his broken nose and watch him cringe. But maybe since it is his house, I should just leave and try to avoid his angry glowers.

Slowly, and unwillingly, I turned around and braced myself for his fury. His emerald eyes where full of hate, but softened when he looked at what I was holding. Perplexed, I looked down to see what was in my hands. I brought the case to my face and instantly remembered it was the Debussy CD.

"You like Debussy?" Edward asked incredulously. His tone was hard and I could still tell he was fuming.

I lowered the case and looked at Edward's face. God, was he gorgeous! So beautiful, it was almost inhuman… I felt myself staring at him, but I couldn't stop-- he was mesmerizing. He raised an eyebrow and I snapped back to reality. I averted my gaze from him.

"Oh, yes, Debussy. Just a few songs-- I only memorized my favorites," I answered, looking over the songs on his CD.

"Which one is your favorite?" he asked, falsely bored with the conversation.

I knew that answer easily. 'Clair de Lune' was my favorite. My mom used to play it a lot when I lived with her. Her classical music stage was my favorite, without a doubt. The music she had was of impeccable taste, no argument. Sometimes, when she wasn't working, me and my mom would just sit around our small house and listen to Debussy, Mozart, and every once in a while, Beethoven.. I missed her so much…

I sighed at the memories and stood up, not caring that I didn't answer Edward's question. When I passed him at the threshold, I dropped the CD case is his arms that remained folded over his chest. I slowly slouched down the stairs, not tripping. Once in the living area, I halted and saw everyone was talking to someone. Esme and Carlisle, Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett. It was like automatic pairing.

I decided to just take a seat next to Jasper, I didn't want to intrude on his conversation with Alice, but I really needed his comfort.

As I sat down next to him, Jasper jumped. He was so entranced with his conversation with Alice, he didn't even notice my presence until my head leaned on his shoulder. He immediately took his comforting position: one arm wrapped around my shoulder. Alice watched us, worriedly.

After a bit, Jasper had to ask. "What's wrong, Bella?"

I looked up at him. "I'm homesick. I miss Mom, Dad, our friends. I miss the heat… I want to go back, Jasper," I managed weakly. If I spoke any louder, I would have started crying.

Jasper was quiet for a moment. "Bella, you can't. Renee and Charlie can't afford to take care of us anymore. Besides, you said you always wanted to spend time with Esme," he said after a while.

I sighed. "I know, but I just want to," I paused, looking at Alice. "You know what? I'm just going to go home. I don't want to ruin everyone's evening." I stood up and stretched, taking a deep breath.

I walked over to Esme, who was engrossed in a conversation with Dr. Cullen. "Esme?" I asked quietly.

She looked up at me with kind eyes. It was going to be hard to ask to leave, but I really didn't want to start crying there. Especially with Edward there. I shuddered at the thought.

"Yes, Bella?"

I took a deep breath through my nose. "Can I go back to the house? I…" I looked at Carlisle and then back as Esme. "I don't feel well." It was slightly a lie, but it didn't matter. I didn't want to hurt Esme's feelings, plus I was sick. Homesick. I couldn't understand how Rosalie and Jasper took it so well. If only I could mask my emotions like them. It would be a great gift.

Esme jumped up from where she was sitting, surprising both me and Dr. Cullen. "Oh, dear!" She situated her right hand on my forehead, feeling for a fever.

I tried to duck away, but she had a tight grasp on my shoulder at the same time. Esme may had been short, but she was vitally aware of her strength.

Esme removed her hand. "You don't have a fever," she whispered, perplexed to why I wouldn't be feeling well.

"I'm nauseous. I really would be comfortable p--" I stopped myself mid-sentence. I'm sure Dr. Cullen wouldn't be too happy to hear that I would puke in his house (even though I wouldn't, since it was a lie). "May I just go home?"

Esme felt my forehead on more time. "Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

Dr. Cullen stood up. "It's okay if you stay here, Isabella. I'm a doctor after all," he advocated.

I raised up a hand. My tear ducts were hurting and were about to burst. "That won't be necessary. I'll just drive myself back to our house…" I trailed. We only had one car here. How would everyone else get home…? "On second thought, it might be better to stay here. Do you have a spare room?"

Dr. Cullen nodded. "Go to the third floor. All the rooms, except one, are unoccupied. Edward's bedroom is up there--it's the first door," he told me.

I nodded. I was still upset and I could feel my eyes watering already. I ran to the stairs, holding my breath. I took it one step at a time and I could feel a tear falling down my right cheek. I kept myself hushed, even though I was typically a quiet crier. I took a deep breath and breath shook and when I breath out, tears poured out of me. I was crying hard, and I kept my mouth closed, determined to silence myself. By the time I reached the top of the stairs before the third floor, I was cringing from sobbing.

I missed them. My parents. My mom, my dad. It didn't matter that they weren't the best, I missed them. They raised me from when I was a child and I owed it to them to love them, meaning I would miss them. I never expected myself to go to college and I didn't really have a social life and I only read books when I had free time, so I never had a reason to mad at them or to be prepared to leave them. Plus, under the circumstances when I left, only made it worse and more unsuspected. I loved Esme, but she wasn't my mother.

I sounded so pathetic. I was seventeen and I was crying over leaving my parents, young kids were meant to do that. They needed their parents, but I was old enough and mature enough that I didn't need them.

I stared at the window that was at the end of the hall. Maybe… it was because I was a kid--on the inside, I mean. I still liked to watch Barney and Sponge bob, while Rose and Jasper were watching MTV and Adult Swim. I find the themes of many of the shows on those channels repugnant, yet almost all normal young adults watched them. What was wrong with me? Was it that I never fit in, so I stuck to my parents who always welcomed me, like some young, sheltered child?

I stopped crying and sat at the end of the stairs. Is that another reason for why I cried? I was sent away from my protection from the real world and I had to face it on my own? I had no one I could turn to. Rose and Jasper always tried to make me more social, Esme wouldn't want to me just sit around and read. Renee and Charlie, they kept me safe, regardless of my age. So was it their fault?

No. I had always been asking for the protection, whether I was aware of it or not. I had always come to them with all my problems (which were mainly whether I should by a new book or reread one) and I never went to anyone else. I would ask for their comfort when I heard of someone dying on the news. I would always cringe to them when the monster popped up in scary movies. When ever they would leave, I'd ask them to stay. I never tried to grow up either. I stayed puerile.

It was my fault. All my fault. Had they really run out of money to afford us, or was I too clingy? Or maybe they wanted me to be able to grow up? But… I didn't want to grow up. I wanted to still be at our house in Phoenix. What could I do, though? I couldn't go back.

I stood up and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. I took a deep and shaky breath and walked into a room closest to the window. I opened the door, having to jiggle the handle slightly, and gawked at the large and old room that was before me. It looked like a bedroom you'd see in a horror movie, but one of the walls was a giant window, moonlight casting in. The only piece of furniture inside of it was a queen sized bed, white pale blue sheets. The room seemed ghostly, but serene.

I could easily smell the dust inside of it, but I knew the bed wasn't dusty as a rubbed my right hand along it. I lifted the covers, taking another deep breath, and crawled inside of it. I realized I had left the door open, but I retaliated getting up and closing it. I was tired from crying, my head hurt, and I was nauseous (not lying) from all the mucus from my nose draining into my stomach (ew…).

I closed my eyes. I didn't care if I ever fell asleep. All I wanted to do was not think; sadly, it's hard. I took another breath, my breathing pace slowing. It wasn't long until I was fast asleep, but the thoughts of my evaluation still crowded my already full thoughts.

* * *

**Next chapter is gonna be me! I get to write it! OH YEAH!!**


End file.
